The field of the disclosure relates generally to duct protection, and more specifically, to methods and systems for protection of a joint formed by adjacent duct sections.
At least some known vehicles and facilities include ducts for channeling a flow of hot air, gases, or fluids through the vehicle or the facility. Often such ducts are positioned near structures that may be sensitive to heat and/or moisture. As such, if a rupture or burst in a duct occurs near such a structure, fluids escaping from the fractured duct, and/or debris that break off from the duct, may cause the structure to malfunction and/or undesired impact to the associated vehicle. In some known vehicles, a structural shielding system is used to create a physical barrier to separate and protect sensitive structures from ducts. However, a structural shielding system can be difficult or cumbersome to install, may be physically heavy, and/or expensive to manufacture or maintain.
At least some known duct systems include couplings that connect two adjacent duct sections at a joint. Generally, conventional couplings rely primarily on friction, and may not provide sufficient compressive force to prevent decoupling of the duct sections under certain conditions. In the event of a coupling failure, the adjacent duct sections may instantaneously separate due to the high pressure fluid flow within the ducts. Such sudden separation often leads to a rapid depressurization of the ducts and may have an undesirable effect on the structure surrounding the ducts.
As such, there is a need for a system or device that is able to maintain a compressive force between adjacent duct sections in the event of a coupling malfunction to prevent rapid duct separation, to extend the time of decompression, and to protect any sensitive structures surrounding the duct.